


How To Get Some Rest

by Doberman217



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doberman217/pseuds/Doberman217
Summary: Bumblebee learns three new facts!Hothead snores, Random talks in his sleep, and Icy can't sleep at all!





	How To Get Some Rest

A loud, horrible noise broke Bumblebee out of recharge, and the yellow bot sat forward, his hands over his horns. Squinting out of one eye, Bee observed Blitzwing on his back, his visor dark. The con's mouth opened and closed with his snoring, air whistling through his toothgap. The sound amplified by the cave around them. 

"By the Allspark, Blitzbrain..." Bumblebee growled, reaching to shake the con awake when Blitzwing's face spun out. His wide scarlet mouth sagged open. He would have looked almost peaceful if it wasn't for his jagged teeth moving.

Bee went still to listen, staring at the triple-changer with annoyance and curiosity. What in the world was he saying?

"Mmgh...vat is happening?" Blitzwing murmured

Bumblebee tried not to chuckle.

"Don't let it near...stupid. Stupid.."

" _What_??" Bee mouthed the word with a smirk on his face.

"But...vith these extra... jou...jou said..."

Bumblebee raised an eyeridge. 

"...You, you can't...no. Please, nein. Nein." Blitzwings glowing mouth suddenly pulled downwards, an ugly expression Bumblebee has never seen on this usually happy face. 

Concern exploded in Bumblebee's spark as he watched Blitzwing start twitching, his head rocking slowly left and right. His hands, which had been resting on his chest flinched a little upward, closer to his neck. He continued to mutter, almost whimpering, "Nein. stop. stop-"

"Blitzwing?"

Blitzwing's usual wide sme pulled into an angsty grimace as if he was in pain. Bumblebee heard the servos throughout the triple-changers body strain, and Bumblebee reached out and shook the others shoulder the best he could. "Blitzwing?"

No response.

"Blitzie, hey. Blitzbrain? Wake up! Blitzw- AHH!"

A huge metal hand launched out and grabbed Bumblebee's shoulder, metal creaking with strain as Blizwing surged forward, face switching again with a thin gasp.

"BLITZWING! IT'S ME! BUMBLEBEE!" Bumblebee grabbed the assaulting servo with one hand while one of his stinger formed over the other. "Blitz-"

Blitzwing looked down to gape in shock at the mini, who stared back in fear

He quickly dropped Bumblebee as if he was red hot, but Blitzwing's optic never left Bumblebee's face. His terrified expresstion looked just as odd on this face as that frown did on the other. Bumbleber tucked away his stinger the instant he was let go, and he stubbled back, not knowing what else to do. 

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee I didn't..ghnn" Blitzwing suddenly clutched his helm. 

Bumblebee hurried back to his side, reaching up to rub a shoulder while placing the other on Blitzwing's large forearm. "What's wrong? What just happened?"

Blitzwing's face spun out. "Guh, stop that bug, I'm fine." he said, gently swatted at the other, one hand still grasping his head. 

"Nu-uh, not until you tell me what that was. That came out of nowhere! I get _I_ can wake-up like that but...You scared me Blitzwing..." Bumblebee said, his voice getting quieter with every word. Blitzwing had looked away. 

The triple-changer was heaving with every breath. _Panting_ as if to cool his frame- as much as he seemed to stifle it. Condensation had started to form on his large chassis due to his overheating, and emotion flashed through Bumblebee's field when he caught a glimpse of Blitzwing's arms and wings shake. similar to a terrified animal.

Feeling scared and worried, Bumblebee shoved his face in what he knew Blitzwing perephral vision before meeting Blitzwing's visor. They sat a moment before Bumblebee moved again. Blitzwing's arm dropped limply from his helm as he let Bumblebee draw closer. He looked away again as Bumblebee placed his hands gently against his cheeks. 

"It doezn't-" Blitzwing stopped at Bees glare. After an akward silence, Blitzwing switched and he gave Bumblebee a tired expression. "Bad dreams. Nightmare. Take it as you wish. It happens. - _Whirl_ \- All the time, hummelchen!" Blitzwing said it with a wide smile, but his eyes didn't brighten with it. 

Bumblebee pulled back his hands. Blitzwing had nightmares? Bumblebee had bad dreams, especially when his processer unhelpfuly wanted to remember Wasp and Bootcamp. But he never woke up like _that_. 

Blitzsing abruptly switched and wouldn't meet the other's optics again. The side of his monucle hid his expression. "I should not have wakened you, hummelchen. Go back to sleep."

Bee stared at the con, concern making his circuits burn before he glanced around their hideout cave, as if he would find what was scaring this big con in the space with them. 

"All the time?" Bee repeated. 

Blitzwing let out thin breath. "I haven't had one in a while. I thought we would be fine. 

"Apparently not." Bumblebee scoffed, but then watched Blitzwing a moment. The con was still breathing unevenly, his chassis trembling. "I'm sorry. If you're scared-"

Blitzwing suddenly inhaled, straightening and sharply met Bumblebee's eyes. His one optic empty. "Go back to rest. I'll join you in a moment. I'm going to go for a short-"

"No!" Bumblebee snapped, feeling a pang of sadness when he felt Blitzing try to nudge him back onto the recharge mat. He felt the other shouldn't be left alone. "Hang on. I have nightmares too, you know..."

Blitzwing paused, raising an eyeridge. " _You_ have nightmares?"

"Hey! Tough guys have weakness's too!" Bee joked, not ready to tell the con about his experiences being bullied. "But...yeah. From when I was a bit younger but...yeah." he felt Blitzwing's eyes on him. "Er...It helped to talk about it?" Those bad dreams rarely happened anyway, now.

Blitzwing switched, his lips pulled back in a grimace. "Slag no! In no vay am I talking to an _autobot_ about my dreams. Especially my bad dreams." He looked away from Bumblebe's optics again before he switched once more. 

"But I can describe my.. _dreams_ of _you!~_ " the joke was weak, obviously said to distract from how shaken Blitzwing obviously was. 

Bumblebee frowned. "You're not getting out of this, big bot. I almost got my head taken off by this dream." 

Blitzwing switched with a cold frown. A long staring contest ensued. 

...

"I..."

Bumblebee leaned in. 

"...I vas remembering my," Blitzwing stopped once more before giving a sign, his optic squeezed shut. "... _operation._ "

"Operation?"

Blitzwing jerked. "Vat do you think Autobot!?" He snapped, his visor suddenly glaring at Bumblebee. "The von zat made me..." he slumped once more. " _zis._ "

Bumblebee gawked. He had always wanted to know this story. Was that how Blitzwing had two altmodes? "Wait- you weren't like this when you onlined?!" 

Blitzwing glared up at him from under his helmet crest. 

"Uh, well! I didn't really think of you as anything other than, you know...Yourself."

Blitzwing pushed Bumblebee away, pulling up his knees and hiding half his face behind his crossed arms. "I don't vant to talk about it yet."

Bumblebee paused. He wanted to push. But something about Blitzwing right now begged him to not. So for the first time in his life cycle, he didn't. He got up and sat down next to the bigger bot, thinking. 

Suddenly, he got an idea. 

Getting up, he stood in front of the sulking con, getting his attention.

"Blitzwing, I know you don't like cuddling-"

"Oh no."

"-but I know for a fact that holding something while you recharge might help! I've seen Sari do it sometimes! She said it makes you feel safe! If you think you are in danger or something, then maybe holding me will remind you that you're perfectly safe with me around!" Bumblebee stood proudly, one hand on his own chest and waggled his eye ridges at his partner, trying to cheer him up. 

Blitzwing stared at him blankly for a moment, visor flat. But, to Bees uttermost surprise, he switched quietly before, almost shyly, opened his arms in silent offering. 

Bumblebee grinned, leaping into the others chassis and wrapping around the back of his neck. "It should help. Promise." Bumblebebee whispered, trying to be comforting. 

Blitzwing grumbled something, but leaned down onto the mat. Despite Blitzwing's usual _I'm kinda touch repulsed_ attitude, the large triple-changer slowly curled up on his side and wrapping the smaller bot closer to himself tightly. His wings stretched out behind him, and he nuzzled his face into Bumblebees shoulder as if hiding from the world. Which was as ridiculous as elephant trying to hide behind a small, skinny tree.

After a moment of overcoming the overwhelming bliss washing over him at the feeling of his partner, Bumblebee moved. He started to gently pet the others helm, reveling in the other's touch. Blitzwing rarely gave out tight hugs, let alone cuddle with him like this. It felt good. 

Several minutes later, Bee felt his own optics grow heavy when he heard a familiar noise. A small snore, but not as loud as when he first woke up. He looked down to see Blitzwing's icy features totally relaxed, mouth slightly parted and breathing quietly. 

_I'm a genius_ Bumblebee thought with a small smile before falling quickly and happily asleep.


End file.
